The Twilight Twenty Five: Round Three
by stolenxsanity
Summary: A variety of one-shots and/or drabbles written for The Twilight Twenty-Five over a 3 Month period. Ratings, Genres, POV's and pairings will vary.
1. A Moment in Time

...

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 01  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Jasper  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

...

My legs propelled me forward as I ran, chest heaving unnecessarily from the perceived physical exertion. Every muscle in my body fought against the action, willing me to just _stop_, to rest and regroup. I didn't, though. I couldn't. All my energy was trained and focused on one thing: _getting away_. I knew that Alice knew, her gift as a seer making it nearly impossible to keep anything from her even though I'd tried.

_Desperately_.

_Relentlessly. _

I'd spent hours upon hours doing the research once I'd begun to realize my draw to her, this _human_ girl. It hadn't made sense, even to me – a vampire that possessed more knowledge than I knew what to do with. Yet, I couldn't figure out _why_, if she was Edward's singer, her blood called to me, too. Simple logic – the fact that I was the newest to this _vegetarian_ lifestyle – could have explained it if I hadn't been surrounded by vampires with special abilities.

If Alice hadn't _seen_ it, Edward would have read it straight from my mind. What had started as an unmanageable _thirst_ for her blood every time she was within smelling distance had changed – shifted – into something else entirely. I didn't just want the sanguine liquid that coursed through her body, I wanted _her_. The moment that the envelope had sliced her finger, all I saw was red as the smell that was so intrinsically _her_ saturated the entire room. I heard everyone else – except Carlisle – physically force themselves to stop inhaling the scent the moment that it hit the air.

All of that, though, had been a mere hum in the background as the monster within me surged forward just as I did. I hadn't even registered Edward's movements until I had crashed through his beloved piano and, as he looked at me, his eyes darkened and angry, I knew that he knew. Every thought that had flowed through my mind about her – _Bella_ – from the urges to drain her dry to the more base, human instincts that I'd entertained was on display for him. The emotions that rolled off of his body fluctuated. It was hunger turned to fear turned to indescribable, crippling anger.

And then, I was pulled up, away from him and the still flowing blood, through the kitchen and out the door. Emmett's arms held me in a vice grip, unrelenting, as I struggled to break free. I could have done so easily but, despite my own emotional state, I didn't want to hurt him. I hadn't wanted to hurt any of them but I had, unwillingly. My decision had been solidified the moment I'd lunged for her, unrestrained and feral. For, as much as I'd wanted to taste the hot liquid, feel it easing the ever present burn in my throat, I couldn't deny the other needs that had invaded without warning.

Alice knew the moment that I had come to this conclusion and, as I thought back in an effort to remember what I'd felt from her, all I could remember was resignation. Edward knew, too. If need be, I'd fight him for her regardless of how she felt about me or the fact that I'd seemingly just tried to kill her.

The surrounding foliage whipped past me, blurring into indefinable shapes as I flew through the forest. There was no doubt in my mind that if Edward wanted to, he'd catch me. While I was the logical, military-minded vampire in the family, he was faster. It wouldn't have taken much for him to catch up with or overtake me, especially in my highly distracted state of being, but he wasn't after me. I would have _felt_ him, heard him, and aside from the slight rustling of leaves all around me and the sound of the wind blowing by, it was silent.

My feet automatically carried me to the edge of the woods that surrounded the Swan house. I could hear Charlie moving around inside and the sports game – baseball from the sounds of it – that blared from the television set. Focusing on the low, flickering glow from the living room, I waited. My body was still, unmoving, as I remained in position until I heard the sounds of Bella's truck coming down the road. Stepping backward into the cover of the tall trees, I tilted my face upward and closed my eyes.

Though my every sense was trained on Edward and Bella and what was happening on the other side of the house, my mind was a maelstrom of thoughts – _memories _– of my early years as a vampire. There had been many females that I'd come across, both vampire and human alike, but none of them had elicited anything close to the reaction that I'd had to Bella, not even Alice. It was unnerving to realize that I'd spent the last fifty-seven years believing that I'd found my mate – _my forever_ – only to be faced with the prospect that, despite my every confidence, she hadn't been _it_ for me.

As my contemplations on the last nearly six decades with Alice continued, all the little nuances of our relationship that I'd once considered endearing qualities in her reared their ugly little heads. My hands clenched into tight fists at my side as a low growl built up in my chest. _She_ was demanding, to an extent, a side effect of knowing what would happen beforehand. Everything was always planned, meticulously, right down to the most insignificant of details to match up with her visions, flawed as they were. Everything I did – _we_ did – was dictated by her visions of a future that only she and Edward were privy to. _She_ decided what I wore, when I hunted, what I spent my money on, any gifts that were to be bought for her or the rest of the family. _Nothing _was a surprise and spontaneity wasn't a word that she understood.

In the beginning, after we'd first met at that diner in Philadelphia, it was easy to let her have her way and instruct me on what to do and when to do it. I needed the direction then, needed to know that there was a life outside of the death and destruction that I'd known for the twenty-two years that I'd spent fighting in the vampire wars of the south. Not only had Alice's presence offered me that solace, she'd also given me an alternative to taking lives out of necessity for sustenance. Desperate for that change, I'd clung to her like I was a drowning man and she was my life raft.

Before Alice, there was nothing. My life – or existence, rather – was one of solitude and constant traveling. The female vampires that I'd come across after I'd left Maria were nameless, faceless entities, despite my perfect recall. It wasn't that I _didn't_ remember them – _thoroughly_ – I just didn't think about them. They'd been nothing more than a means to an end.

The sound of the front door as it opened, though quiet to human ears, pulled me out of my ruminations. Pushing the limits on my inherent vampiric abilities, I made sure that Edward had left before advancing on the house stealthily, the practiced ease apparent as I moved. I had no idea, yet, what my intentions were or why I had decided to come here, of all places. The draw was simply magnetic, unavoidable. In seconds, I'd scaled the tree outside her window and was perched on one of the bigger branches while they swayed to and fro in the breeze.

Even from the outside, through the siding and wood and glass that separated me from Bella, I could smell her; feel her pulsing and wet heart as it thumped against her chest steadily. Swallowing back the venom that had accumulated in my mouth, I leapt lightly to the window. The tips of my fingers latched on to the sill and I lifted myself up noiselessly to slide inside. Her room was dark, quiet and comforting and permeated with her scent. As I inhaled deeply, the fire that had died down to a dull ache in my throat raged to life once more, and for a moment, I felt intoxicated – high or drunk – off of it.

I knew my eyes were wild, frenzied and darkened to coal black as I continued to breathe in and out. If Edward did it, got accustomed to her fragrance to the point that killing her was no longer an option, I _could_ do it, too. I _would_ do it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** As much as this annoys le holster, Vi0lentSerenity, I've got a bit of an affinity for J/B. I wanted to explore, with this prompt, the possibility of Alice not being Jasper's true mate. I hope that I did it justice, despite the cliffhanger, and that you all enjoy the read. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

And, of course, I have to thank the ladies that pre-read/beta'ed this for me for, without them, nothing of mine would ever get posted. No, really. They harass me until I post things. Honest. To. God. Ask them. In no particular order: **naelany**, **gypsysue**, **Lilacs46** & **Ahizelm**. And, to my ficwife/holster (you know who you are), thank you for trying to read this (despite j/b being your absolute hard limit). I love you something fierce.

**What is "The Twilight Twenty-Five?"**  
The Twilight Twenty-Five – or TT25 – is a LiveJournal community that challenges the authors who have signed up to write twenty-five one-shots and/or drabbles using predetermined prompts as a starting point over a three month period. A drabble is defined as a work of fiction that is no more or no less than one-hundred words, even while, in this context, a one-shot is defined as a work of twific that is a minimum of 1K words.

**Where can I find this LiveJournal Community?**  
The link is posted on my FFn profile.


	2. Made in Mexico

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 02  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxEdward  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

For as far back as I could remember Tequila had been my poison of choice. While I preferred the high-end, top-shelf labels like _Patron Silver_ or _Cabo Wabo_, I would settle for just about anything that was _Made in Mexico_. While most people wielded a cross and silver dagger where this particular hard liquor was concerned, spouting ridiculous reasons for their aversion to it, I treated it like the old friend it was. Tequila had gotten me through an array of rough patches and difficult moments in my life and, even now as I stood in the corner store staring at the variety offered, it was the only _friend_ that I could trust to be there for me no matter what.

Reaching into my pocket, I fingered the three soiled bills – _fifty dollars_ – that needed to last me for the next week and a half, at least. I knew that it was idiotic of me to even consider wasting any amount of it on drinking, but logic had flown out the window exactly three hours and twenty-two minutes prior, right along with my clothes and every other possession I owned. With a sigh, my free hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle of _Jose Cuervo_ _Gold, Especial_ and pulled it from the shelf. Mentally, I calculated the cost – _sixteen dollars and ninety-nine cents_ – to determine how much I'd be left with after my purchase as I moved to the check-out counter.

The elderly woman at the register looked like one of those friendly types so I forced a smile as I approached but the action felt foreign and completely out of place given my mood. Setting the glass down delicately, I reached into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet and slid my ID out of the protective, plastic casing to hand over. I rarely, if ever, got carded anymore but there were still a handful of cashiers that weren't willing to take a chance, even if they'd sold to you before. Although it made sense – after all, they were only protecting themselves – it was still an annoyance at times. My fingers tapped out a broken rhythm on the counter as I waited for the woman – her name tag read _Janice_ – to straighten her eye glasses and peer down at the card.

"Jasper, eh? That's an old-fashioned name if I've ever heard one. You must be named after your father or grandfather, huh?" she continued on, trying to make conversation but at the mention of my father, it was as if everything else had simply ceased to exist. All I could hear were the harsh insults that had been thrown my way, his voice cold and hard, and all I could see was the anger and disgust that had been painted all over his face, unmasked, when he'd walked into my room earlier in the day. He was supposed to have been at work, the house _should have_ been empty. So when the door had swung open and slammed into the wall hard enough to leave a knob shaped hole behind it, I _knew_ that something was wrong.

My father was a passionate, but rarely angry, man.

I'd stared at him wide-eyed and, for the first time in my life, fearful. My mother and sister had stood in the doorway behind him as he'd entered _my_ space, fuming as he ripped posters from the walls before his steps carried him to my closet. Thankfully, it had been left opened that morning when I'd changed or I'm certain it would have been torn right from its track in his haste.

Blinking back the memories of all that had transpired earlier in the day, I met Janice's eyes and nodded in acknowledgment of her words. My fingers fumbled with the money as I handed it over, the hesitation apparent in the way my hand remained hanging in the air between us – shaking – once she'd taken it from me.

"Your change is thirty-two dollars and fifty-four cents," Janice stated as she counted it back to me, before placing the bottle in an inconspicuous brown paper bag and sliding it across the counter. "Don't you worry, son," she continued after a brief pause, her eyes narrowed as she eyed me almost knowingly. "Whatever it is that's got you down, it'll get better. Nothing lasts forever."

I barely managed to hold back my snort of laughter as I inclined my head in a slight nod before turning on my heel and walking out the door.

The sidewalks were crowded with mid-afternoon foot-traffic and my steps faltered as I reached the crosswalk at the end of the street. I had no idea where I was going, _nowhere_ to go, really. While I'd kept my sexuality a secret from my family, not yet ready to tell them that their dreams of having grandchildren – at least any that were biologically related to them – were pointless and that the only thing I felt for all the girls that they'd tried to set me up with was friendship, I'd never imagined them to be so narrow minded about it, either.

"_You're … gay,_" my father had stated, his tone laced with venom as he spat the word out as if it tasted foul on his tongue. "_Jerry, from work, told me that he saw you and your … _some guy_, making out last week. I tried to tell him that he was wrong but you were sitting in your car – _the vehicle that _I_ bought – _when it happened."_ His face had been bright red as his chest heaved up and down while he stared at me. "_I didn't raise a _faggot _and I want you out of my house. _Now!"

As I'd collected whatever I could carry on my person before leaving, I'd watched as he went through my wallet and removed the credit cards before taking both my cell phone and car keys and shoving them forcefully into his pocket. He'd left the room soon after without so much as a backward glance in my direction as he'd instructed me that I had exactly thirty minutes to leave the premises or he was calling the cops.

Another short, aggravated sigh escaped my mouth as I surveyed my surroundings. It wasn't that I didn't have any place to go or somewhere to crash while I figured everything out; I just had no way to get in touch with him now that my phone had been confiscated. Raking a hand through my hair, I spotted a guy nearby leaning against the brick wall behind him, a newly opened pack of cigarettes in his hand. _The day really can't get any worse_, I thought to myself as my feet carried me in his direction, ready to swallow my pride and ask if I could bum a smoke. That wasn't something that I'd had to do since I'd started smoking in high school and couldn't buy them myself.

I was grateful when, after asking, the man simply handed me one of the sticks from his pack without a word. After a barely audible "_thank you_," I'd strolled a little ways down the street, stopping in front of a pay phone and plucking two quarters from my pocket. As I lifted the phone, I recited his number back to myself in a whisper while I dropped the change into the slot before dialing. The phone rang shrilly in my ear and I prayed that he would answer – that he'd be _able _answer – the call even though it wasn't from a number he recognized. I counted the rings in my head, wanting to be able to hang up _before_ it clicked over to the voicemail and I lost the fifty cents that it had cost to place the call in the first place.

"_Edward Cullen_," the voice on the other end answered just as I was about to disconnect. Unbidden, a smile flickered across my lips as I cleared my throat and turned so that my entire body faced the inside of the booth.

"Hey," I started, licking my lips as my free hand flexed around the unopened tequila bottle. "It's me, Jasper."

"_Jazz?_" I could hear the confusion in Edward's voice and I couldn't help but picture the way his eyebrows would furrow together as his head tilted to the side. "_Where are you calling from … it's kind of loud there and this isn't your number_."

Leaning my forehead against the cool metal frame of the phone booth, I exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm my somewhat frazzled nerves before responding. "I'm … well, around the corner from the liquor store near the theater. I," my words trailed off as I inhaled deeply before blowing the breath out. "I was wondering if – my dad kicked me out and I – I mean, he took my phone and my credit cards and my keys, too." Frustrated, I settled the phone between my shoulder and ear to hold it in place as I roughly ran my fingers through my hair before continuing. "I've only got like thirty dollars on me until I get paid, no clothes but what I was already wearing and a bottle of Jose that I wasted almost twenty on because I _needed_ something to drink, something to take the edge off." Even though I knew what I wanted to ask, what I was _trying_ to ask, the words wouldn't come out.

"_What do you mean your dad kicked you out_?" Edward asked. I could hear him shuffling around in the background as papers rustled. "_What exactly happened?"_ The concern was evident in his tone as he spoke, and I felt my mouth opening and closing as I attempted to put into words what had happened.

_Well_, I thought to myself as the events replayed in my head, _honesty is always the best policy_. A sardonic chuckle escaped as I remembered the age old adage and I shook my head back and forth in an attempt to clear it. "My dad came home early from work today. I guess he'd called my mom and Rose on the way, or something, because they were all there." I spoke in a drab monotone, suddenly exhausted and frustrated and wanting nothing more than to find some place to sit and relax, even if only briefly. "He just – I guess one of his co-workers saw us last week, probably after we left the art show."

I lifted the phone from its perch as I straightened up once more, rolling my neck from side to side to loosen the tense muscles. "It wasn't exactly how I'd planned on coming out to them but, there's nothing that I can do about it now." I shrugged, the action completely unnecessary since I knew that Edward couldn't see me. "He wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, to be honest. I believe his exact words were," I paused and let my eyes fall closed for a moment as I battled back the emotions that threatened to overtake me. "Actually, I can't even bring myself to repeat them. Needless to say, I'm no longer welcome at ho – at _their_ house."

Swallowing against the tirade that wanted to escape, I fell silent. It was a comfortable quiet, though, not unlike the moments that Edward and I had shared while physically in the same space. I knew him well enough to know that he was thinking, digesting what I'd just told him, and would need a moment or two before he'd be able to respond. While I waited, my gaze traveled back and forth along the street, taking in the sights. Everything that I could see from my vantage point were all places that I was familiar with, that I'd been to in the past. It was oddly comforting to be in a recognizable area. I could hear Edward as he mumbled under his breath on the other side of the line and I tore my attention away from the multitude of distractions, returning it to where it needed to be.

"_Jesus, Jazz_," a short sigh escaped his mouth and it took every ounce of willpower that I possessed not to imagine the perfect pout of his lips and the way that they felt against my own. "_Are you … give me ten minutes and I'll pick you up. You said you're near the theater, right?_"

Answering in the affirmative, we disconnected the call and I wandered back to the end of the street to wait near the crosswalk. Reaching the corner, I leaned against the lamppost, my eyes searching the streets for Edward even though I knew that there were still a few minutes before he would arrive. I was just more than ready for this entire day to be over with and looking forward to the calm and relaxing haven that Edward always provided. I had no idea of what was to come for me but I did know that, whatever it was, I could depend on Edward to help and stand by my side through it all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Jasper and Edward. I swoon. No, really. I do. _Anyway_, here we have prompt two and, I think, it's pretty straight forward. Yes? Yes. Also, I hope it goes without saying that the views of Mr. Jasper's dad **do not** reflect my own. At all. I actually, literally, cringed when writing that bit. So, give me your thoughts. Likey? No likey? Let me know by pressing that there little ol' button below.

Lastly, lots of love and thanks, as always, to a few of my favorite ladies for helping me through this and pre-reading when necessary. Without them, I'd be nothing. Or something like that. **vi0lentserenity**, **naelany**, **gypsysue**: you ladies are simply awesome sauce. F'realz. I puffy heart you lots and lots. And, HUGE thanks to **FarDareisMai2** for her last minute beta skillz; I really, _really_ appreciate it, bb.


	3. Deja Vu

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 03  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Alice  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

My calves were tight, cramped, as I ran down the street, the heels of my stilettos _clacking_ away on the sidewalk. I was supposed to have been at the club twenty minutes ago but, thanks to the atrocious after work traffic, was running late.

_Literally_.

My club opening was in an hour and, after I'd ordered all the staff to be there early, I – Miss Alice _Not late or on time but _always_ early_ Cullen – was the one lagging behind. _Déjà vu _was my brain child, the only dream I'd harbored since my teenage years.

It was _finally_ a reality.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** My first drabble for this round. Short, sweet and to the point – kind of like Miss Alice _Not late or on time but _always _early_ Cullen, eh? I would definitely say so. Again, I think the prompt on this one is rather straight forward but, if clarification is needed, feel free to ask by pushing that button down there and letting me know.

Big, huge hugs and thanks and love to miss **gypsysue** for looking this one over for me. I appreciate it, bb.


	4. Destined for More

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 04  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Kate  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

I'd called Denali, Alaska home since the day I was born, seventeen years ago. It was a small town, surrounded by trees and the type of nature scenes that wildlife photographers salivated over. In short, it was a beautiful place to live.

It just wasn't for me. Not anymore. I hadn't been made for a small, nowhere town where my closest friends also happened to be my family. Not that I didn't love them, of course. My sisters – Tanya and Irina – meant the world to me.

I wanted _more, _though; something bigger and better than what this place could offer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Well, wasn't that just a tiny bit unexpected? I know I've done drabbles for TT25 in the past from lesser used characters (ie. Billy) but, I hope its okay? This drabble probably makes me nervous than any of the others simply because it's not a character we hear from often. Anyway, you know the drill, yes? If not, review button is down there a bit. Yes, right there.

Love and thanks go to, once again, **gypsysue** as well as** venis_envy** for the quick pre-read. Puffy hearts for you both!


	5. Hurry Up & Wait

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 05  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

I appeased myself with re-reading the numerous letters that had been sent back home, to me, over the past eighteen odd months as I waited. My patience had worn thin, especially as the time for his homecoming had drawn nearer. Now that we were down to the final hours of separation, though, it felt like I was going to jump out of my skin at any moment. There had been a time, in the beginning of Edward's deployment, when I'd felt like it was never going to end. The days were long, the nights seemed endless and loneliness was my constant companion. This was the life that I'd chosen, though, and as much as I wished my husband would be home more, knowing that he was _mine_ helped ease the ache that I felt while he was away.

Carefully, I untied the ribbon that bound the lined and heavily inked papers together, making sure not to damage them any more than they already were. Each page was worn and creased, malleable in my fingers, from the time that I'd spent going over them repeatedly. It was the only tie that I'd had to Edward for days on end and I'd pored over the words, the declarations of love and adoration, as if it were a fresh water lake in the middle of the desert.

It had been my life line, the only connection that I'd had to Edward.

My fingers traced the indentations the pen had made almost reverently, reciting what was written from memory as my eyes scanned over each and every sentiment. As I read, my mind recalled perfectly the upward curve of his mouth as he smiled and the way his eyes lit up – in mirth, in joy, in reverence and love. Reflexively, I felt my own mouth move as it mirrored the movements of Edward's that had been permanently etched onto my brain.

Hours passed this way, with me sitting at the desk in the study, going through each message as if it held the secrets to life and never-ending youth. Before I knew it, the sun had risen outside the window and, surprised, I blinked back the bleariness that covered my eyes as I checked the time. _Seven-thirty_. Stretching my arms over my head, I rolled my neck from side to side and listened to the audible popping that sounded, releasing the tension that had accumulated over night. I had four and a half hours to keep myself busy and, with a brief look around the room that I currently occupied, I decided that cleaning would be my task for the morning. _After_ a cup of coffee and a bagel, though.

As I moved toward the kitchen, I straightened the pictures that decorated the hallway while I went as I hummed softly to myself. My steps faltered as I reached the living room and my eyes were drawn to the silver-framed wedding picture that sat on the mantle surrounded by smaller frames. Each image depicted our life together. Everything from the night that we'd met in the run-down, out of the way bar in Colorado right up to the day of his last deployment as we stood wrapped up in each other, in our own little world were displayed proudly, prominently. These pictures were the very focal point of the living area and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

After a few minutes of quiet introspection, I continued on my path, stopping only when I reached the fridge. The milk and _Philadelphia Cream Cheese_ were quickly retrieved and set atop the counter as I started a pot of coffee. In no time at all, my small breakfast was prepared and I settled in at the dining room table to eat while creating a mental checklist of everything that needed to be done around the house.

_Laundry, dishes, dusting and a quick run-through with the vacuum. _

Once I'd finished my meal, I set about with the tasks that I'd set for myself. The music played loudly in the background as I bounced around, excited and joyous. My mood over the past twenty-four hours was a vast improvement over what it'd been the past seventy-two weeks and I basked in it, happy for the change in demeanor that had been a long time coming. By the time I'd completed all the household chores, a fine sheen of sweat covered my body and soaked through the sleep clothes that I, thankfully, hadn't changed out of earlier in the day.

Less than an hour later, I was showered and dressed – though uncertain about the outfit that I'd chosen – and out the door. I was, not for the first time, grateful that traffic on post was generally light as I made my way through the streets; the anxiety that had settled low in my stomach erupted into what felt like a swarm of butterflies. It was a nervous excitement, though; one filled to the brim with heady anticipation.

As I pulled into the parking lot at the bus depot, my eyes searched relentlessly for the drab gray busses. Even knowing that I was early, that they wouldn't have arrived just yet, didn't stop my wandering gaze or the disappointment I felt at finding the area empty of any and all returning soldiers but packed full with excited families – wives and children, some mothers-to-be and the odd girlfriend or fiancé here and there. I could feel the frenetic energy that pulsed around me as I walked through the teeming mass of bodies and made my way to the front of the crowd. A wide grin was stretched across my face with the knowledge that the day I'd waited nearly two years for had finally arrived. Just as I reached the small opening in between a _very _pregnant blonde and a petite, short-haired brunette, I spotted the busses as they turned into the parking area.

With very little grace, I squeezed my way between the two women, offering an over-the-shoulder apology for my intrusion on their conversation but unable and unwilling to wait for either of them to respond. My only thought was of Edward, my husband, and the fact that he was back home for good this time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** I try, and fail, to get away from military themed stories. Unfortunately, it's what I know best having been immersed in that lifestyle for nearly my entire life. Another straight forward prompt, I think? So, let me know your thoughts on this by leaving a review. It'd be greatly appreciated. Gracias.

This was pre-read by the ever lovely and willing (even though I swear I feel like I pester her way too much sometimes) **naelany**. Love you, bb!

However, if there are any errors, they're my fault and I'd really love it if you'd, you know, let me know. Thanks!


	6. Study Break

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 06  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxBella  
**Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

We were stripped bare, our clothes strewn about the library haphazardly. This was the last thing that I'd expected when I'd come over to the Cullens' house to study. Though, a small part of my brain continued to whisper that it was exactly what I'd wanted.

My fantasies of Edward and me, _together_, had reached a fevered pitch and _needed_ to be sated.

Every inch of my naked flesh burned under his hooded gaze and rough touch. His fingers trailed a spark of energy over my flesh. As our mouths and bodies crashed together, frantic and desperate, I demanded more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** I'm weird when writing anything even mildly smutty. Boy smut? I panic but I can do. Het smut? It's hilarious just how freaked out I get by it considering the fact that I'm a straight female. Anyway, here's a slightly "adult" interlude type thing. Give me your thoughts because I thrive on those reviews, loves.

And, let me not forget to thank my wonderful ficwife/holster, **vi0lentserenity**along with one of the most awesome pre-readers ever in the history of ever, **gypsysue** for their assistance. Puffy hearts!


	7. At a Distance

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 07  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JamesxBella  
**Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

I watched as she walked through the park. Her footsteps were muted on the concrete, barely audible. The average person wouldn't have noticed.

I was _not_ the average person, though. Bella Swan had been my greatest obsession since I'd first met her. Thoughts of the many ways that I _wanted_ her flickered through my mind daily but she was completely oblivious to it – to _me_.

As she continued to move, I followed at a safe distance. Focused on her curves, I imagined the way they would feel beneath my hands and I was desperate to make these fantasies a reality.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Oh, creepy James is creepy. Yes? Yes. I got all skeeved out just writing this drabble. Haha. Anyway, if you need me to interpret the prompt for you, leave me a lovely review and let me know so I can do just that.

Love to **vi0lentserenity **and **gypsysue** for going over this for me. Repeatedly. Thank you, bbs.


	8. Delayed

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 08  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

"No, no, no," I muttered under my breath as my hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly, sporadically. "This _can't_ be happening, not today." Heaving a sigh, I re-read the printed flight information on my ticket before checking the board once more, hoping for a miracle of some sort. Of course, in the ten seconds or so that it had taken me to check the flight time and gate number, nothing had changed. Flight 2145 from New York to Seattle was delayed. Blinking back the tears that had unwittingly gathered in the corners of my eyes, I raked a hand through my hair roughly, irritated. Although I knew that Jasper wasn't expecting me, I couldn't stand the thought of not being there, of not seeing his face as he stood on the stage and performed.

It felt like some kind of karmic payback that my flight was delayed. I'd told Jasper that I wouldn't be able to make it home in time for his concert, wanting to surprise him instead. Unfortunately, it was beginning to look like that just might be the case after all. I stood in the terminal, staring at the arrivals and departures sign in horror. I'd been there for every other milestone, before he'd _made it_. Even when our schedules conflicted during his tour, I'd made it a point to be at as many shows as possible. A frustrated and disgruntled sound left my mouth as I turned around, intent on trying to change my flight. I _needed_ to be there, there was just no other option. I knew that, if the roles were reversed, he'd do the same thing for me and the thought of failing him – even if Jasper wouldn't see it that way – hurt my heart.

By the time I'd returned to the check-in counter, a long line of annoyed travelers had formed. I felt my shoulders drop at the sight. If there were any other Seattle-bound flights available, I was sure the people in front of me would snag them first. Under any other circumstances, at any other time, I would have turned around and settled in to wait out the delay, but this was different. While I was certain that each one of these weary individuals had their own reasons for wanting to get to Seattle as quickly as possible and that there were probably a few that needed to be there more than I did, I wasn't yet ready to give up.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been longer than thirty minutes or so, I'd finally reached the counter. I was weary, my feet were sore from being trapped in the uncomfortable heels all day and I knew that I needed a shower but I forced a smile on my face as I approached the ticket agent. The woman – _Bree_, I memorized as I glanced down at her name tag – looked utterly bored as she tapped away at the keyboard in front of her.

"How may I help you?" She asked after a moment, her eyes catching mine as a smile appeared on her face.

"I was wondering if it'd be possible to get my flight changed," I started as I slid my ID and ticket to her. "It's _really_ important that I get back to Seattle by tonight and, well, my original flight is delayed." Brushing the loose tendrils of hair from my face as the fingers on my other hand beat out a broken rhythm against my laptop bag as she consulted her computer.

"There is a flight," she stated, gaze still trained on her monitor. "It has one stop and your arrival time will be a little later than you'd anticipated but, if you wanted to, I could certainly book it for you," her words trailed off as her gaze flickered to my driver's license. "Isabella. It leaves in about forty minutes and you'd arrive in Seattle at eight this evening with one plane change in Washington DC."

Out of habit, I bit down on the corner of my lower lip – deep in thought – as I considered the change. It'd be about an hour and a half after the start of Jasper's show _but_, I thought to myself_, at least you have a specific time instead of sitting around waiting_. "I'll take it," I responded after a moment, nodding emphatically. "It's probably better to be a little late than stuck here waiting for an indeterminable amount of time," I continued as relief flooded my body. Offering me another smile, Bree made the necessary arrangements and I paid whatever fees they'd garnered before rushing to the security gate as fast as my tired and cramped legs could carry me.

…

About seven and a half hours later, I was in a cab and on my way to Jasper's show. By some miracle, we'd arrived earlier than expected and as I'd deplaned, doing my best not to jostle and annoy too many of the other passengers in my haste, I was glad that I hadn't checked any luggage. I already felt like I was about to jump out of my skin with the nervous anticipation that coursed through my veins and having to wait any longer than was absolutely necessary would have pushed me over the edge that I was already precariously balanced on. As we drove through the rain dampened streets, I couldn't help but constantly check the time, my eyes flickering back and forth between the meter, the traffic in front of us and the phone that I held tightly in my hand.

I could tell that the incessant bouncing of my knee was annoying the cabbie but it was impossible for me to stop. As we pulled up in front of Meany Hall at the University of Washington campus, I all but flew out of the back door, dragging my carry-on bag behind me while tossing the driver my cab fare at the same time. I don't know how I managed it without falling over but the fact that I did felt like a great accomplishment. The music that emanated from the building in front of me, filling the night air with an indescribable and nearly tangible beauty, caused my steps to falter as I reached the door. Jasper's voice was like a balm to my soul and all the anxiety that I'd felt from the early morning hours faded away. It was husky and low, a sound that I'd once described to him as pure sex and my breath stuttered as my heart clenched. The long, uncomfortable flight in Coach and the headache that the screaming child in the seat next to mine had created were worth being here for this.

Once I'd retrieved my ticket from the inside pocket of my bag, I handed it to the man at the door and smiled as he ushered me inside. Standing at the back, in the shadows, I watched Jasper, who I had met and fallen in love with so many years ago on this very campus, as he did what he'd been born to do. He exuded a quiet confidence when he was on stage and the passion that he felt for his music – his career – rang in every note that he played and every word that he sang. It was the very reason that I'd grown to admire him early on in our relationship. My eyes, of their own accord, flickered over his body and a smile quirked up the corner of my mouth. Jasper was beautiful, though he'd stoutly deny it and had frequently insisted that I use a more _manly_ term instead.

It was the truth, though. He was tall and lanky but muscular. The t-shirt he wore stretched across his torso and alluded to the definition that was hidden beneath it. His jeans were a faded and worn blue that hung low on his hips and the top barely reached the hem of his shirt. From where I stood, I could see tiny slivers of bare flesh as Jasper moved, readjusting his position every so often as his weight shifted from foot to foot. As one song merged into the next, I lifted my head. I watched his mouth move, lips almost touching the microphone in front of him and I swayed back and forth. The blond locks that I loved to play with hung down, into his face, and my fingers twitched at my side, desperate to feel the silky strands between them.

Before I even realized that I was moving, I was already halfway across the room – halfway to the stage, to Jasper. Despite the crowd of people that surrounded me, cheering and screaming his name, I was focused on one thing only: him. I was caught up in my blatant staring when Jasper looked up and surveyed the crowd; almost as if he knew that I was there, watching him. After what felt like hours, but really hadn't been more than a few seconds, his gaze dropped – along with mine – to the chords on the guitar. With a deep, steadying breath, I tore my eyes away and took in the people that were converged at the side of the stage. Almost immediately, I spotted Jasper's manager with his phone pressed tightly to his ear while he paced back and forth. Of course, he'd be difficult to miss – even in a crowd like this given his size – and I made my way over to him, a lightness in my steps that I hadn't felt in some time.

…

Since Emmett tended to get frustrated when I missed Jasper's shows, I'd been prepared to have to sweet talk my way into the backstage area. Emmett and I had known each other for a long time – since he'd started working for Jasper – and I knew his weaknesses: food, pastries, sports, beer and sex. While I couldn't – _and wouldn't_ – offer him the last one, baking and cooking were my vices – my _guilty pleasures_. Besides, it wasn't as if Emmett was the only one that got frustrated with my work schedule and the way that it constantly changed. Both he and Jasper had, in the past, tried to convince me to quit and while I knew that I didn't _need_ to work, I wanted to. I was far too independent to allow Jasper to be my _meal ticket_. I wanted to be able to contribute to our relationship in every way, financially included. Thankfully, my persuasive techniques hadn't been necessary. As soon as Emmett had spotted my approach, he'd disconnected the call he was on and breathed a sigh of, what could only be described as, relief.

"Thank fucking God you made it," he yelled, not bothering to lower his voice even though I stood right in front of him and could have heard him perfectly fine at a normal – for Emmett, anyway – decibel level. "He's been weird today," he stated after a moment as he nodded toward Jasper, his brow furrowed. "It hasn't just been today, though. I guess he's been kind of … down for the past couple weeks. Rose even threatened to kick his ass earlier and it didn't even faze him."

With one last concerned look in Jasper's direction, and before I'd been given a chance to respond, Emmett had clamped his large hand onto my shoulder and turned me toward a partially concealed door behind him. "Dressing room is through there; Jake's watching the door so you won't have any problems getting inside." I stumbled slightly as he nudged me forward and threw a hasty glance over my shoulder, eyes narrowed, before returning my attention to the task at hand. As I speed-walked across the floor, I caught Rose's eye and smiled at the exaggerated look of happiness that she plastered on her face when she saw me.

I could hear the show winding down as I shuffled through the hall, intent on getting to the room and getting off my feet for a few minutes. Just as Emmett had said moments prior, I found Jake pacing the hall, a serious look on his face. It was his _work _look and I couldn't help the laugh that had bubbled up in my chest. I'd known Jake nearly my entire life, he'd been my best friend growing up, and seeing him while he was working always amused me. It was a stark contrast to the annoying little boy that I'd made mud pies with once upon a time.

"Bella!" His voice was, as always, enthusiastic and nearly as loud as Emmett's had been. My name echoed off the walls that surrounded us and I cringed, my face morphing into a look of displeasure.

"Geez, Jake, I'm standing right here," I responded with a chuckle. As I nodded toward the door that had Jasper's name taped to it, hastily scribbled on a piece of printer paper, I eyed Jake speculatively before speaking. "I'd love to catch up right now but …" I allowed my words to trail off, not wanting to offend him but really just wanting to get comfortable while I waited for Jasper's set to finish.

"Of course," Jake responded as he gripped the knob in his hand, turning and pushing until the door creaked open. "I didn't think you were going to make it; Jasper said that you got held up in New York. He's been kind of moping around lately so, he'll definitely be happy to see you."

As the door closed behind me, I inhaled deeply. The scent that I knew, that I'd come to recognize as Jasper's, was heavy in the confined, windowless space. I could feel my entire body relax as I breathed a sigh of palpable relief. Even though Jasper was still on the other side of these walls, performing for his adoring fans, my heart knew and recognized that he wasn't far; that it wouldn't be long until I was once again in his arms. Spotting the couch across the room, I moved toward it happily and curled up in the corner after I'd set my bags on the floor.

At some point, I must have dozed off because the next thing I was aware of was a soft thud accompanied by a sharp gasp of surprise. As my eyes fluttered open, I turned my head and felt my mouth stretch into a wide, yet tired, grin. Jasper stood at the entrance to the room, gaping. My body was moving within seconds as I stretched and rose from the spot I'd settled into, closing the physical distance between us swiftly. A short, relieved sigh escaped my mouth as Jasper wrapped me in his arms and buried his nose in the top of my head. I could feel the soft puffs of breath as he breathed deeply, just as I was, taking in my scent. It could have been minutes or hours that we remained in that spot, unmoving, as we took each other in but everything outside of Jasper's embrace had ceased to exist.

"You made it," Jasper murmured, finally, as he leaned back. His hand tilted my chin upward and I felt my breath catch as I met his gaze. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow, at the earliest." Jasper's lips moved against mine as he leaned down, our foreheads resting against each other. "But I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Yes, I'm a sucker for j/b. Yes, my main lady hates that fact. Yes, she probably has wanted to kick me – _repeatedly _– over the past week. But, I still love her and I sure as hell hope she still loves me. _Anyway_, I am running out of witty things to say because my brain is just … _verklempt_! In any case, review and give me your thoughts. Gracias!

To the wonderful ladies – **naelany**, **queenofgrey**, **vi0lentserenity **and **ahizelm **– that listen to me bitch and moan about how much I … fail, I wouldn't be able to do it without you. Thank you, really, from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Probability Theory

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 09  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

As I watched Bella walk down the driveway from my spot at the window – just like I did every week – I couldn't help but sigh. To her, I was just _a _tutor; a necessary evil that she needed to utilize in order to graduate.

She didn't know the depth of my feelings for her, emotions that I'd carried and kept hidden for the past four years of high school. I'd tried, numerous times, to tell her how I felt, how much I adored her. The words just wouldn't come, though.

I was doomed to continue watching from the sidelines forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** I heart Geekward something fierce. I even contemplated making this one a full one-shot but, alas, this is all that Edward wanted to say to me. He's all super emo sad panda over Bella. Poor guy. Who wants to give him a hug?

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic. Oh, and credit for this chapter title? It goes to my main lady, too.


	10. Fall

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 10  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Bella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

I kicked at the leaves that had fallen from the trees as I waited. The tears that had continuously cascaded down my face for the past week had finally slowed to a stop. I was thankful for, if nothing else, that.

_Finally_, after what had felt like hours, the black car approached from the end of the road. Even in this small town, where everyone already knew that I was leaving, it felt ominous.

With one last glance over my shoulder, at the house that I'd called home for the past eighteen years, I slid into the smooth leather interior.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Cryptic drabble is cryptic, yes? Yes. Obviously, I know what's going on, why she's leaving. I'd like to see you draw your own conclusions, though. If you'd like, that is.

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	11. One Last Hurrah

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 11  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** AlicexBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

There had been no planning beforehand and the decision to get up, get out, and travel for the next three months was a spontaneous one. It was _our_ last _hurrah_ before embarking on life after graduation.

Armed with nothing more than a camera and a map, Alice and I – best friends since we'd been in diapers – were going to drive across the country. Our parents weren't pleased with the decision but, we were eighteen.

Legal adults.

We could buy porn and cigarettes or join the military. So, a road trip didn't seem too far out of the realm of possibilities.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** So, how many of my readers (like, all 10 of you, if even that) have done this? Road trips after high school, or even during college? I didn't. I went the military route but, that's beside the point.

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	12. Silverlining

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 12  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

I could still remember the day perfectly, even now, when nearly twenty years had passed.

Edward had insisted on a picnic in _our_ meadow despite the dark clouds that had hovered overhead. Every one of my suggestions to alternative locations was met with resistance until, _finally_, I'd agreed.

He knew I would; I'd never been able to tell him _no_.

The rain had held up, at first, as we'd eaten the sandwiches that Esme had prepared – _turkey and provolone on toasted rye_.

And then, amidst a beautiful marriage proposal, the skies had opened up and masked my tears of joy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Say it with me now, _awwwww_! I've, honestly, got nothing else to add here. I'm all teary eyed with happiness over this. Well, no, not really. It was a nice thought, though. Review? Gracias!

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	13. Your Arms Feel Like Home

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 13  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxBella  
**Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

The alarm clock on the nightstand interrupted my post-coital haze with its reminder that our time together was coming to an end.

_Again_.

Shifting, I pulled Bella into my arms and nuzzled against her neck as I took in her scent: _vanilla and sex_.

"Baby," I whispered, my lips moving against her slick flesh. "I have to go."

Her arms tightened around me as I spoke and she buried her face into my bare chest. "Do you have to, Jazz?" She questioned quietly, resigned.

"I'm sorry, B."

With a kiss and one last squeeze, I disentangled myself from her hold.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** To answer at least one of the questions that I anticipate having: No. Whether or not it's the question that _you_ were going to ask, well, you'll just have to find out. Also, I will _definitely _be continuing this later on down the line so, keep an eye out for that.

**naelany**did the pre-read thing for me and I couldn't be more grateful to her for that.


	14. Chasing Fire

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 14  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

She jumps lithely from tree to tree, bright red hair burning a fiery trail against the dark and somber backdrop of the forest as she moves.

Her intentions are clear, as is her destination.

It's hard to follow her movements, though, especially from so far below, on the ground. Shape shifter or not, we know that if we don't cut her off again, she'll escape.

The thoughts that run through my head are not my own and I pause mid-step, turning toward my brother, growling.

_They can help_, he thinks as he steps back. _They _want_ to help, let them_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Canonical. I think this is my first (and, likely, last) this round. My wit, it has disappeared so, I'll just ask nicely for a review, instead.

**naelany**did the pre-read thing for me and I couldn't be more grateful to her for that.


	15. Submerged

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 15  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

Edward and I were in Arizona, visiting my mother and Phil, for Spring Break. It hadn't been easy convincing Charlie to allow it but, somehow, he'd eventually given in.

We'd decided this morning, once we'd awoken, to do a little sightseeing, spend some time in the sun before returning to the cold and wet and rain that awaited us in Forks.

Three and a half hours later, we were at Lake Havasu, drenched with sweat. Though neither of us was dressed for swimming, it mattered little.

With a running start, I jumped in, shivering slightly when I broke the surface.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** Lake Havasu City. Oh, how I miss that place. Reviews = Love and, well, it makes me indescribably giddy. Or something. Please leave one?

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	16. Monotony

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 16  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Emmett  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

In high school, I'd been the quintessential jock and ladies man. I had big dreams of getting scouted by a top tier college and winning the _Heisman_ before going on to play professionally.

A career-ending knee injury in my first year hadn't been a part of that plan.

Neither had working a nine-to-five while stuck in a box no bigger than the average bathroom. The monotony of it was stifling and bland; uninteresting.

I longed to be back on the field, back in action, doing what I'd done best: _kicking ass and taking names_.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility anymore.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** I know, I know – it's so cliché to make Emmett some hot-shot jock but, eh, that wasn't the point of this drabble. _But_, this wasn't Jockmett, at least not really. It was nine-to-fivemett that did not like his job, or something along those lines. I'm terrible at coming up with names like that. *shrugs*

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	17. Crystal Chandeliers

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 17  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxAlice  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

The ball room looked wonderful and I felt a surge of pride course through my veins as Jasper and I entered the main room, our arms looped together. My eyes flickered about, taking in everything that I'd done, all the decorations that I'd slaved over for months, and a wide grin settled on my face.

Everything was perfect – _precise_ – and exactly as I'd envisioned.

It was the event of the season and the fact that I'd played a part in organizing and arranging everything, solidifying my name and place in the world of event planning, meant the world to me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** So, I've been on a bit of a JasperxBella kick lately, NEGL, but my ficwife is hardcore _Jalice_. This one is for her more than anything else; an apology of sorts for inundating her with everything JxB over the past week. The prompt? Not as straightforward as the others, I know. My reasoning: chandelier = ball room = charity ball. It works in my head, at least, so I hope it makes sense. Let me know, please? Thank you!

My love and thanks to my favorite person _ever_ (or at least somewhere close to it) and the best ficwife in the history of ficwives, **vi0lentserenity**. Without you, Era, I'd be … nothing. /overdramatic.


	18. Words, Destroyed

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 18  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxEdward  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

The box is heavy, weighed down by more than just trinkets. It carries an emotional weight, one that stifles and consumes me. Still, it's impossible to part with it – with the letters that are stacked neatly atop each other.

It's what keeps me grounded, anchored to a world that I never wanted to part with; anchored to _him_.

To Edward.

As I place the last of my possessions on the roof of the car, pushing it to the side, a gust of wind sweeps the pages of prose away.

In an instant, they are gone, destroyed just as we were.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N:** So, I know that the narrator is never named within the piece but, in my head, it's Jasper. Of course, you can feel free to fill in the blank with whomever you'd prefer but, to me, it's Jasper. Yes, I know I said the same thing twice but I wanted to make sure you'd remember. I love my E/J just as much as I love my J/B. Read, review, and let me know what you think. Thanks.

And, of course, this author's note would be incomplete if I didn't thank the holster to my pistol, **vi0lentserenity. **If she is to be believed, this is her favorite so far (I'm assuming she means this round, yes?). Also, thank you to my favorite Australian Gypsy, Sue. It doesn't matter how much I bug her, she'll always take the time to read my stuff. Puffy hearts, anyone?


	19. Ebony & Ivory

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 19  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxRenesmee  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

My fingers glided across the newly polished ivory keys and I watched, smiling, as my daughters face lit up with joy. It had been her idea to take on the task of fixing up the old, broken down upright piano we'd stumbled across one afternoon.

So much like her mother, Nessie had won me over with a single look. The deep chocolate of her eyes begging, wordlessly. I couldn't have said no even if I'd wanted to.

We'd slaved over it for hours. Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months.

In the end, though, it was worth it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Now, I'm of the group that was thoroughly unimpressed with _Breaking Dawn_ and the hybrid-spawn love child. But, that was in SM's world (don't let me get started on _that_). However, I did think that, for an all-human world, this was adorable and necessary – a light in the darkness, if you will. I do hope you enjoyed it; let me know by leaving a review.

And, of course, this author's note would be incomplete if I didn't thank the holster to my pistol, **vi0lentserenity**. Also, thank you to my favorite Australian Gypsy, Sue. It doesn't matter how much I bug her, she'll always take the time to read my stuff. Puffy hearts, anyone?


	20. Between Family & Home

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 20  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxEdward  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

_Edward_.

He was the only thought on my mind as I stood inside the phone booth, hidden from the rain that lashed down on the earth. I was desperate to get home, get back to him and the life that I'd left behind when Rose had called me.

She had needed my help and I couldn't – _wouldn't_ – deny my sister anything.

Still, I was tired and drenched and I longed to be back on the road, straddling my bike with nothing before me but miles and miles of lined asphalt.

On my way back to the comfort that _he_ offered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **I won't lie; this prompt had me utterly stumped. I do like what came of it, though. Again, I swoon over Jasper and Edward. Anyway, read and review, let me know what you thought of this. I'd love to hear from you!

And, of course, this author's note would be incomplete if I didn't thank the holster to my pistol, **vi0lentserenity**. Also, thank you to my favorite Australian Gypsy, Sue. It doesn't matter how much I bug her, she'll always take the time to read my stuff. Puffy hearts, anyone?


	21. Outrun

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 21  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

The air was filled with loud, raucous laughter as we ran through the forest. Though it'd never been stated, we all knew that it was a race to see who would get to the cliffs first.

We were nothing if not competitive and that ingrained nature crossed over into everything that we did.

I stumbled as Paul and Sam passed me by. Short huffs escaped my mouth as they both turned, smirking, before sprinting ahead. By the time I managed to catch up, everyone had already dived into the water.

Being the youngest of _the pack_ definitely had its downfalls.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **In case you couldn't tell, the narrator here was Seth. He's so adorable. Or at least he is in my head. Haha. But, seriously, even when reading about him in the books, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks – the ones on his face, pervs! Okay, review, por favor?

And, of course, this author's note would be incomplete if I didn't thank the holster to my pistol, **vi0lentserenity. **Also, thank you to my favorite Australian Gypsy, Sue. It doesn't matter how much I bug her, she'll always take the time to read my stuff. Lastly, to **naelany **who pre-read this just a moment ago and told me to keep it even though I wanted to delete it. Puffy hearts, anyone?


	22. Despair on Repeat

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 22  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Bella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

The memories are vivid, intense, and my chest aches as each one flashes through my mind. It's like a film reel on fast forward the closer it gets to the end, my end – _our_ end.

A gasp escapes my parched and scratchy throat. Sobs wrack my body and my hand is over my heart, pressing and clawing at clothes and the flesh beneath it.

"Bells?" I hear Charlie call, concerned, from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," I answer through the flow of tears even though we both know I'm not; that I haven't been since _he_ left.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **This wasn't what I'd originally written for this prompt but, after a few hours and a short nap, I decided to change it. So, it's based on canon-NM after Edward leaves. I know I said something in a previous prompt A/N about that one being the only canonical drabble but … this wasn't planned. Oops. Anyway, review if you so choose; I love reading them!

And, of course, this author's note would be incomplete if I didn't thank the holster to my pistol, **vi0lentserenity**, for putting up with my crazy and loving me anyway. Same goes for **naelany** who deals with my crazy _and _my whiny at god awful early hours in the morning. If that ain't love, I don't know what is.


	23. Flint Wheel Ignition

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 23  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** JasperxEdward  
**Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

Everything between Edward and I had been intense right from the start. With just one look, one touch, one word, I'd wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything in my life.

He'd destroyed every wall that I'd spent years constructing after everything that had happened with Peter. He set me ablaze. It was like putting a flame to rags soaked in kerosene.

_Heated_.

And, now, despite every promise that I'd made to not let myself fall for the next pretty boy that sauntered into my life, here we were.

_Literally_.

His sweat-slicked, sated body curled around mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Gah, when I looked at this prompt, I had it in my head that it'd be … smutty. I suppose it _kind of_ is, or at least it's implied but this wasn't at all what I'd set out to write. These characters … _sigh_. Anyway, review, please? I'd really, _really_ appreciate it.

To a couple of my favorite ladies – **naelany**and **gypsysue **– thank you for pre-reading and giving me the green light.


	24. Fire Escape

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 24  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** Bella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

As I inhaled, thick smoke filled my mouth and lungs and my body was wracked with another coughing fit. I knew, though, that I couldn't lose focus and that I _needed_ to get out.

Every step was a struggle as my breathing became shallow gasps for air.

Flames licked the floor beneath the apartment door and its mere presence caused my knees to buckle in fear before my body's _flight _instinct kicked in. I propelled myself forward.

Reaching the wooden barrier, I grasped the knob and flung it open before stumbling over the threshold and down the stairs, to safety.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Out of all twenty-five prompts, _this_ was the hardest. I sat and stared and typed then deleted and typed again. This happened repeatedly before, _finally_, I got this. It's not what I was going for, not even close, but it's better. I think. What say you?

**naelany**did the pre-read thing for me and I couldn't be more grateful to her for that.


	25. How Very Katy Perry of Her

…

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 25  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** AlicexBella  
**Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

…

"Bella?" I question softly, "do – would you –" My hands brush through my hair roughly, tugging at the wayward strands. I'm usually the picture of ease, of confidence, and I've never had a problem speaking my mind.

My body relaxes, though, as she leans her head on my shoulder. "Calm down, Alice," she admonishes quietly, amused. "It's just me."

Her words ignite a tiny, flickering flame inside of me and I turn, pressing my lips to hers without warning.

It's spontaneous – _foolish _– but, in that moment, I feel like I could fly if I wanted to; like I am flying.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **Errr, I don't even know what to say here so, I'll be in hiding. Somewhere. Dark corners and hide-y holes and the like. Oh, but before I go, there's a quote in here from one of my favorite movies _ever_; can you find it?

**naelany**did the pre-read thing for me and I couldn't be more grateful to her for that.


End file.
